


Beneath the Drain

by teigacu



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Clowns, Dancing, Dominant Pennywise (IT), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Pennywise (IT), Humor, Kidnapping, Murder, Panic Attacks, Pennywise is His Own Warning (IT), Possessive Pennywise (IT), Protectiveness, Scary, Scary Clowns, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Tea
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teigacu/pseuds/teigacu
Summary: ,,Willkommen in Derry <3 Süße Dakota."Dakota zieht in die Kleinstadt Derry, Maine, nachdem sie von ihrer Mutter erfährt, dass es ihrer dort lebenden Großmutter nicht gut geht. Diese hält nicht viel von der Idee, kann ihre Enkelin aber nicht überzeugen wieder zu gehen.Dakotas Freund der sie begleitet hat macht es ihr schwer sich einzuleben, hängt er doch dauerhaft an ihren Fersen.Neue Menschen lernt Dakota nicht wirklich kennen, bis sie auf einen übergroßen, kindischen Clown trifft, der sich einen Spaß daraus macht, sie zu ärgern. Nur findet er es nicht mehr so witzig, wenn er nicht mehr der Einzige ist.---{Schneller als ich sehen konnte, hatte der übergroße Clown seinen Kopf zu mir gedreht und sah mich eindringlich an.,,Er hat dir weh getan, Dakota, niemand außer mir darf dir weh tun.", seine Stimme war tief und ruhig, hatte jedoch einen unterliegenden drohenden Ton und bei seinen Worten klopfte mein Herz plötzlich ein bisschen schneller, doch war ich beim zweiten Teil seines Satzes dazu geneigt meine Augen zu verdrehen.'Oh wow, danke, wie selbstlos von dir.'}
Relationships: Pennywise (IT) & Original Female Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Character(s), Pennywise (IT)/Original Female Character(s), The Losers Club & Pennywise (IT)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy und willkommen zu meiner ersten Story auf Ao3 :) ich update diese Story parallel auf Wattpad unter dem Namen @lauray  
> Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher in welchem Abstand ich updaten werde, aber das wird sich wohl noch heraus stellen ^^  
> Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Chapter 1

Verärgert schnaubte ich, während ich mit Schwung die Tür hinter mir zuschlug. Warum war er überhaupt mitgekommen, wenn ihm das alles zu langweilig war, wenn ich ihm zu langweilig war? Ich machte mir nicht die Mühe mir selbst auf diese Frage zu antworten. Es war offensichtlich warum, aber nur weil wir in einer fremden Stadt waren, alleine, hieß das nicht, dass ich mich ihm plötzlich hingab. Es hatte sich nichts daran geändert, dass ich nunmal noch nicht bereit dazu war, mich ihm so verletzlich gegenüber zu zeigen, und auch wenn ich es ihm lieber verschwieg, ich war mir ehrlich gesagt nicht ganz sicher ob ich ihn als meinen Ersten haben wollte. Ich hatte sogar eher Zweifel daran, dass das mein Wunsch war, und zwar nicht gerade wenige. 

Ich schlüpfte in meine Boots, die ich gerade erst vor zehn Minuten vor die Wohnungstür gestellt hatte, bevor ich mich umwandte und die eine Treppe bis zur Haustür runter eielte. Gerade wollte ich einfach nicht mehr mit ihm weiter diskutieren. Als ich am Flurfenster vorbei ging sah ich etwas rotes im Augenwinkel aufblitzen und blieb stehen, um genauer nachzusehen, was es war. Doch als ich aus dem Fenster sah, auf der Suche nach dem unnatürlich grellen Rot, fand ich nichts vor außer den grauen Fassaden der umstehenden Häuser. Hab ich es mir nur eingebildet? Oh man, ich sollte vielleicht mal wieder richtig schlafen. 

Seit ich gehört hatte, dass es meiner Gran nicht gut ging konnte ich nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Ungeduldig hatte ich die letzten Arbeiten meines Kunststudiums geschrieben, um so schnell wie möglich zu ihr fahren zu können. Statt mit meiner Mom und mir weiterhin in Seattle zu wohnen und dort ihr Leben ausklingen zu lassen, war sie in einen kleinen Ort namens Derry in Maine gezogen, wo sie aufgewachsen war. Soweit ich weiß waren sie und meine Urgroßeltern nach dem Verschwinden eines Kindes weggezogen, aber Gran erinnerte sich kaum noch daran. Seit sie dort wohnte, hatten wir kaum noch Kontakt gehabt, bis meine Mutter mich eines Tages anrief und berichtete, dass es ihr anscheinend nicht gut ginge und ich mich ja vielleicht um sie kümmern könnte, wo sie doch meine Großmutter väterlicherseits war, ihre Betonung lag dabei auf Vater. 

Seit er uns früher verlassen hatte, wollte meine Mom nichts mehr mit Dingen zu tun haben, die sie mit ihm verbanden, selbst mich hatte sie quasi abgeschoben. Ich war bereits mit 15 selbst jobben, um mir mit 17 eine eigene Wohnung ermöglichen zu können, unterstützt hatte meine Mom mich nicht mal mit Worten. Aber naja wenigstens hatte sie mir von Gran erzählt, sodass ich die nötigen Maßnahmen ergreifen konnte, um ebenfalls nach Derry zu ziehen und mich um meine Gran kümmern zu können. Dass Patrick, mein fester Freund, mitgekommen war, war eher ungeplant und spontan gewesen. Genauer gesagt hatte ich nicht mal was von diesem Teil des Planes gewusst, bevor er am Morgen des Umzugstages mit einem gepackten Rucksack und einem schiefen Grinsen vor meiner Tür stand und darauf bestand mich zu begleiten. Was heute, vor circa 12 Stunden der Fall gewesen war. 

Nun war es bereits früher Abend, ich hatte Granny gesehen und überraschenderweise sah sie besser aus als erwartet. So wie meine Mom mir von der Lage erzählt hat, hatte ich mit einer knochendürren Frau im Sterbebett gerechnet. Aber nein, Granny war pummelig und warm und kuschelig wie ich sie in Erinnerung hatte, nur der Ausdruck des Entsetzens als sie mir die Tür geöffnet hatte, war mir noch nie unter die Augen gekommen. Noch bevor ich sie fragen konnte, wie es ihr ging, hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass ich umkehre und das Städtchen so schnell wie möglich wieder verlasse. Natürlich hatte ich kein Stück auf sie gehört und mich an ihr vorbei gedrängelt, gefolgt von Patrick, der die ganze Fahrt förmlich gesummt hatte mit überdeutlicher Begeisterung. Keine Ahnung womit er gerechnet hatte. 

So bin ich also hier gelandet, in Derry, einer eher trostlosen schlichten Kleinstadt, wo jeder sich beim Namen kannte. Und der Teil der Stadt in dem meine Gran wohnte, war grau. Und gerade als ich aus dem Fenster blickte, waren nicht nur die Fassaden grau, nein, um genauer zu sein, war alles grau und dunkel. Die Straße, Häuser und seit wir hier waren, der Himmel. Der Ort wirkte geradezu düster, als läge ein Sturm nahe. Es war Gänsehaut bringend. 

Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und stieg den Rest der Treppe runter und weiter nach draußen auf den gepflasterten Gehweg.   
Frustriert stieß ich die Luft aus und blickt nach rechts und links, doch weit und breit war niemand da. Ach stimmt ja, die Ausgangssperre würde in Kürze beginnen. Warum in so einem kleinen Ort eine Sperre nötig war, war für mich unverständlich aber naja, ich komme nicht von hier, also behalte ich das mal lieber für mich. Einen Hintergedanken musste es ja haben. Langsam fing ich an die Straße runterzulaufen, in Richtung Stadtmitte, soweit ich wusste, sollte meine Orientierung noch richtig funktionieren, und schaute meinen Füßen zu, wie sie bei jedem Schritt den Boden verließen um mit einem Knirschen wieder aufzukommen. 

Ein leises Zischen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ruckartig hob ich den Kopf. Ein paar Meter entfernt von mir, schwebte ein roter Ballon. Diesen hatte ich wahrscheinlich eben im Treppenhaus gesehen. Langsam und zischend trudelte er auf mich zu, sank langsam in sich zusammen und erst als er nur noch ungefähr einen Meter von mir entfernt war, wurde mir klar, dass ihm langsam die Luft ausging, dem Zischen nach zu urteilen. Zögernd streckte ich meine Hand nach ihm aus, doch kurz bevor meine Fingerspitzen, ihn auch nur streifen konnte, sank er vor meinen Augen zu Boden. Ein paar Momente lang betrachtete ich den Haufen kaputtes blutrotes Plastik, denn je länger ich drauf schaute, desto deutlicher wurde mir die Ähnlichkeit der Farbe zur Flüssigkeit in meinen Adern klar. 

Ich sah vom Boden auf und blickte mich um, zuckte aber zusammen, als ich einen zweiten roten Luftballon hinter mir entdeckte. Schnell huschte meine Hand zu der Stelle über meinem Herzen und ich atmete langsam aus. ,,Puh, hast du mich erschrocken.'' Langsam senkte ich meine Hand wieder und legte den Kopf schief, während ich das Objekt vor mir betrachtete. Er hatte die gleiche Farbe wie der erste, nur dieses mal war eine silberne Schnur an ihm befestigt, die nur wenige Zentimeter vor mir hin und her schwang, mich provozierte nach ihr zu greifen. Ich blickte mich erneut um, dieses mal auf der Suche nach der Quelle der Ballons, denn ich war mir sicher, der zweite war zuvor auf jeden Fall noch nicht da gewesen. Trotzdem entdeckte ich nichts, weshalb ich mit den Schultern zuckte und nach dem Band griff. 

Leicht schien sie in meiner Hand zu vibrieren und mit einem kleinen Ruck zog ich die Schnur nach unten sodass der Ballon leicht vor mir hoch und runter wippte, was ein leichtes Lächeln über meine Lippen huschen ließ. Leicht drehte sich der Ballon, sodass ich sehen konnte, dass auf der Rückseite etwas geschrieben stand. ,,Hm?'' Wieder zog ich die Schnur runter, langsamer dieses mal, sodass ich ihn mit beiden Händen greifen konnte, bevor er nach oben hin wegflog. Gerade als ich den Ballon zwischen meinen Fingern drehen wollte, tat er dies von ganz alleine, was wieder einmal eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen verursachte, war es doch vollkommen windstill in diesem Augenblick. Langsam kam Buchstabe für Buchstabe in Erscheinung und als schließlich der ganze schwarze Schriftzug zu sehen war, hielt er inne. 

,,Willkommen in Derry <3'', las ich leise und wie auf Kommando drehte der Luftballon sich wieder weiter zur blanken Seite, nur dass diese jetzt nicht mehr leer war, sondern von zwei weiteren Worten geschmückt wurde. ,,Süße Dakota.''


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Verblüfft blickte ich auf den roten Luftballon in meinen Händen. Woher kommt plötzlich mein Name? Eben war er hundertprozentig noch nicht da gewesen. Misstrauisch fing ich an, das Objekt von allen Seiten zu betrachte, betastete es, konnte jedoch nichts finden, dass auf eine Steuerung hinwies. Wenn man ihn nicht verändern konnte, wie kommt dann mein Name plötzlich darauf? Ich wusste, dass es bestimmte Effekte gab, wo sich durch Wärme ein Bild veränderte, sowas wurde oft bei Fanartikeln verwendet und gab es soweit ich wusste am meisten auf Tassen, aber auf Ballons? Innovation war natürlich möglich, aber überhaupt, meine Hände waren gar nicht warm genug, um diesen Effekt auslösen zu können und selbst wenn, ich hatte die Stelle gar nicht lange genug berührt. Zudem kam die Frage woher der Hersteller des Luftballons meinen Namen wusste und von meinen Plänen hierher zu kommen, davon wusste nämlich nicht mal Granny etwas. 

Erneut sah ich mich unsicher um. Ich räusperte mich und zog den Ballon wieder näher zu mir, griff ihn wieder an der Schnur. ,,Ehm, wer auch immer mir diesen Ballon gegeben hat- falls du dich gerade versteckst, warum auch immer- dankeschön. Es ist ein schönes Geschenk.'' Stille folgte, es war so still, dass es fast schon einen betäubenden Effekt hatte. Nicht mal das Vogelgezwitscher oder Rascheln der Bäume am Ende der Straße war mehr zu hören. Leise seufzte ich, sah noch einmal auf den Ballon auf dem Boden, bevor ich die Überbleibsel in meine Tasche packte und mich wieder umdrehte, um zurück in die Wohnung meiner Gran zu gehen.

Als ich oben ankam, öffnete sich gerade die Wohnungstür und Patrick kam herausgestürmt, wobei er mich fast umschubste, da ich gerade selbst die Tür öffnen wollte. ,,Dakota! Wo warst du?'', fragte er beinahe schon im Befehlston, als er mich schließlich registrierte, nachdem ich schnell vor ihm zurück gewichen war. 

Er machte eine Schritt auf mich zu und wollte nach meinen Schultern greifen, jedoch huschte ich schnell an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung und sagte: ,,Alles gut, war nur kurz unten an der frischen Luft.'' Ich schlüpfte aus meinen Schuhen und ging tiefer in die Wohnung auf der Suche nach meiner Gran, den Ballon dabei die ganze Zeit an mich gedrückt. 

,,Gran? Bist du in der Küche?'', rief ich während Patrick wieder die Tür schloss und mir folgte. 

,,Ja, Engel, in der Küche!'', kam ihre gerufene Antwort zurück.

,,Warum bist du überhaupt gegangen, Dakota?'', setzte er unsere Unterhaltung weiter fort, doch ich beachtete ihn nicht weiter. 

Ich betrat die Küche, meine Gran stand gerade an dem Tresen und schenkte zwei Tassen mit Tee ein. Ohne aufzuschauen fragte sie lächelnd: ,,Möchtest du auch eine Tasse Tee, Patrick?'' Mein Blick wanderte abwartend zu meinem Freund. Grandma und ich liebten Tee über alles. Seit ich klein war, hatte sie mir die Kunst des Teekochens beigebracht und ich liebte die Kultur die damit einherging. Wir haben Tees immer selbst zusammengestellt, statt welche im Supermarkt zu kaufen, so wussten wir ganz genau was drin war, und konnten so viel kombinieren und probieren wie wir wollten. Wir tranken so viel Tee, man hätte denken können, wir wären geborene Engländer statt Amerikaner. Selbst nachdem sie hierher gezogen war, hatte ich mit unserer Tradition weitergemacht. Aber alles stellte den von Granny persönlich gemachten Tee in den Schatten. 

Während ich weiter in die Küche gegangen war und mich an den Esstisch gesetzt hatte, den Ballon auf meinem Schoß, war Patrick im Türrahmen stehen geblieben und blickte jetzt zu der älteren Frau auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. 

,,Oh, eh, nein ich mag keinen Tee. Schmeckt wie Wasser mit Gras finde ich.'' Langsam sah Gran nun doch zu ihm hoch, sah ihn für einige lange Augenblicke ausdruckslos an, bevor ihre braungelben Augen kurz zu mir huschten. Meine selben Augen blickten entschuldigend zurück.

,,Oh achso... Na dann, musst du natürlich nicht.'', meinte sie jetzt wieder freundlich lächelnd, bevor sie ihre und meine Tasse hob und zu mir an den Tisch brachte. 

,,Danke, Granny.'', Lächelnd blickte ich ihr weiter in die Augen und begegnete ihrem warmen Blick, der ebenfalls auf mir lag. 

Sanft strich sie mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, bevor sie sich vorbeugte und mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf drückte. ,,Immer gerne doch, mein Engelchen.''

Dann setzte sie sich gegenüber von mir hin und schaute Patrick auffordernd an, der unter ihrem Blick leicht einzuknicken schien. Er kam ebenfalls zum Tisch und sah mich kurz missmutig an bevor sich auf den Platz neben mir fallen ließ. 

Seinem Blick ausweichend hob ich die Tasse und legte meine Lippen an den Rand, woraufhin der Geschmack des selbstgemachten Tees meine ganzen Geschmacksnerven überschwemmte und verwöhnte. Kurz schloss ich die Augen, badete in dem Gefühl der Wärme die meinen Hals runter in meinen Körper rann und meine ganze Haut kribbeln ließ. Ich war Zuhause. 

,,Also, wie lange wollt ihr bleiben?'' 

Mich unterbrochen fühlend öffnete ich wieder die Augen und seufzte leise, als ich sah, dass Gran mich beinahe lauernd beobachtete. 

,,Gran.'' Ich stellte die Tasse langsam wieder auf die Holzplatte vor mir ab, folgte für einen Moment dem Schwappen der violettfarbenen Flüssigkeit in dem verziertem Porzellan mit meinen Augen, bevor ich den Kopf wieder hob. ,,Das hatten wir doch vorhin schon. Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich bleibe hier, mit dir, ich wohne jetzt in dieser Stadt, Gran. Du kannst hier nicht alleine sein, ganz ohne Familie. Wir- Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich.''

Ihr Blick wurde kurz dunkler, bevor sie kurz den Kopf schüttelte und mich entschlossen ansah. ,,Ich weiß, dass deine Mutter sich nicht für mein Wohlsein interessiert, Dakota, und das ist auch okay so. Und du solltest dir ebenfalls keine Gedanken machen, es geht mir gut, wie du siehst.''

Genervt verschränkte ich meine Arme. ,,Es tut mir leid, aber du wirst mir keinen Grund nennen können, nicht hierzubleiben.''

,,Dakota. Du gehörst hier nicht hin, geh nach Hause, Kind.'', meinte sie bestimmend und ahme meine Sitzpose nach. 

,,Ich werde bleiben, warum sollte ich wieder nach Seattle gehen? Mom und ich sind nicht mehr wirklich cosy, nur so nebenbei, also was hab ich zu verlieren?''

,,Dakota, bitte, es ist hier nicht sicher.''

,,Gran, es ist nirgendwo sicher, wenn man es so sieht. Und vor allem: Ich bin fest überzeugt, dass es mir hier besser gehen wird als in einer Großstadt.''

Der Blick der alten Frau wurde kurz traurig und sie musterte mich beinahe bedauernd. ,,Es ist nicht immer alles wie es scheint, Dakota...''

,,Grandma. Akzeptier es oder nicht, ist mir egal, aber das hier ist jetzt mein Zuhause. Zu mindestens solange wie du hier bist. Also sieh es lieber jetzt ein, ich möchte deinen Tee nicht missen müssen, nachdem ich jetzt wieder auf den Geschmack gekommen bin.'' 

Herausfordernd sah ich sie an und wartete auf ihre Antwort. Patrick bewegte sich unruhig auf seinem Stuhl und hustete leise, was ich aber ignorierte und den Blickkontakt zwischen meiner Gran und mir aufrecht erhielt. Für wenige Sekunden sahen wir uns einfach nur stur an, bevor ein kleines Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschte. Aufstöhnend lehnte sie sich im Stuhl zurück und lockerte ihre Arme, bevor sie mich wieder streng musterte. ,,Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest den Dickkopf nicht erben, aber mal wieder hast du mir bewiesen, dass ich es besser hätte wissen sollen.'' 

Triumphierend grinste ich bevor ich mich ebenfalls zurück lehnte und meine Tasse wieder in die Hand nahm. Grandma lachte ungläubig und blickte dann zu Patrick. 

,,Und was wirst du machen, Junge? Willst du etwa auch hier bleiben?'' Forschend lag ihr Blick auf ihm und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, dass er hilfesuchend zu mir blickte, doch ich wollte nicht erwidern. Ich wünschte er wäre nicht mitgekommen. Er hätte einfach in Seattle bleiben sollen. 

,,Naja, also ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gedacht das wäre nur ein kurzer Ausflug, deshalb weiß ich nicht so recht-''

,,Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass ich hierbleiben werde, Patrick, ich hab dich nicht gefragt ob du mitkommen willst.'', unterbrach ich ihn bevor er zu Ende sprechen konnte. Ich hatte extra nichts gesagt, in der Hoffnung er würde mich einfach gehen lassen, aber nein, er musste ja ohne Warnung vor meiner Tür auftauchen. 

Genervt pustete er die Luft aus und dreht sich leicht zu mir. ,,Du hast nicht gesagt, dass du mich nicht dabei haben willst. Generell hast du mir gar nicht erzählt. Ich dachte ich komme mit, unterstütze dich, verbringe mit dir ein paar Tage zusammen, in der Hoffnung dass du endlich mal-''

,,Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen Patrick!'' Wieder unterbrach ich ihn und meine Gran räusperte sich unwohl und murmelte leise: ,,Ich geh mal kurz meine Lesebrille suchen, entschuldigt mich bitte.'', bevor sie den Raum verließ. Ich war mir sicher, sie wusste dass diese gerade auf ihren grauen Lockn saß, aber schätze ihre Geste.

,,Guck Patrick, ich weiß nicht was du dachtest, was passieren würde, nur weil wir Seattle verlassen haben. Ich hab nichts in der Richtung gesagt oder dir Zeichen gegeben, also warum, sollte ich meine Meinung in diese Richtung plötzlich geändert haben?''

Wütend verschränkte Patrick nun seine Arme und sah mich durch zusammengekniffene Augen an. ,,Ganz ehrlich, Dakota. Warum sollte ich überhaupt weiter mit dir zusammen sein, wenn du mir nicht mal das gibst. Bist du so egoistisch? Eine Freundin ist dafür da, einen Jungen zu befriedigen wenn er es verlangt, und du machst eine ganz schön schlechte Partnerin. Die ganze Zeit habe ich gewartet, versucht verständnisvoll zu sein, aber nichts. Du bist nur für mein Vergnügen da, also warum gehst du nicht auf die Knie und machst dich mal langsam an die Arbeit, hm?''

Und dann platzte der Ballon mit einem lauten Knall zwischen meinen Fingern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch hat das zweite Kapitel soweit gefallen ^^ Ich habe das dritte noch nicht fertig geschrieben, deshalb konnte es ein paar Tage dauern bis ich es hochlade :)  
> Danke fürs Lesen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Noch immer sprachlos schlug ich die Badezimmertür hinter mir zu. Ich hatte gerade mit meiner Gran besprochen, dass ich heute nacht hier bleiben würde, während Patrick in unser Hostelzimmer sollte, was ich gebucht hatte, bis ich nächste Woche in mein Loft einziehen konnte. Ich konnte ihm gerade einfach nicht gegenübertreten ohne ihn aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Gestresst fuhr ich mit beiden Händen durch meine langen Haare, die lockig um meinen Kopf herum hingen, bevor ich vor den Spiegel trat und mein Gesicht musterte. Ich stütze mich am Rande des Waschbeckens ab und lehnte mich vor. Meine hellbraunen Augen blickten müde zurück, die normalerweise goldgelben Flecken um meine Pupille nun eher bernsteinfarben. Schnell huschten sie hin und her als mein Blick über jede einzelne Pore auf meinen Wangen glitt und schließlich wieder bei ihnen zu Halt kam.  
Schweigend sah ich für einige Momente in den Spiegel, als ein Flüstern mich aus den Gedanken riss. 

,,Dakotaaa.'' Erschrocken wirbelte ich herum und blickte mich im Badezimmer um. Es war leer. Außer mir, der Badewanne und der Toilette war nichts sonst noch im Raum. Und trotzdem hörte ich meinen geflüsterten Namen erneut, so nah, ich meinte beinahe, ich konnte einen warmen Atem in meinen Nacken spüren. ,,Dakota. Dakota. Dakotaaaa.''  
Misstrauisch sah ich mich weiter um und konnte noch immer nichts entdecken, weshalb ich genervt den Kopf in den Nacken warf und an die Decke sah. Und vor Schreck fast aufschrie. Direkt über meinem Gesicht, knapp unterhalb der Decke schwebte ein roter Ballon, genau so einer wie die beiden ersten, die ich draußen gefunden hatte. Versuchend mich selbst zu beruhigen, presste ich eine Hand auf meine brust, bevor ich nach dem roten Objekt griff und ihn zu mir runterzog.  
,,Du hast mich vielleicht erschrocken. Wie bist du denn hier reingekommen, huh?'' Sprach ich gerade wirklich mit einem Ballon? Über mich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, warf ich einen prüfenden Blick durch den Raum, was meine Vermutung bestätigte. Das Fenster war nach wie vor fest verschlossen. 

Vorsichtig drehte ich den Luftballon ein paar mal in meinen Händen, aber egal wie lange ich ihn diesesmal festhielt, es erschienen nicht wieder aus dem Nichts Worte.  
Schulterzuckend nahm ich es erstmal hin, entschlossen dass ich dem später auf den Grund gehen würde. Vorsichtig legte ich ihn neben ein Handtuch auf den Toilettensitz ab, bevor ich zur Badewanne ging und den Hahn aufdrehte. Dann drehte ich mich wieder um und blickte prompt erneut den rotem Luftballon ins Gesicht. Dieses mal quietschte ich erschrocken, stolperte nach hinten und fiel rücklings in die Badewanne, Schmerzhaft stieß ich mit dem Rücken gehen die Wasserhahnapparatur, und zuckte zusammen, wobei ich meine Augen zu kniff. Wasser drang in meine Kleidung und meine Arme rutschten fast weg, als ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen. ,,Verdammter...'', ich fluchte leise und blickte missmutig nach oben, dorthin, wo ich vor wenigen Sekunden noch stand. Der Ballon hing noch immer wie eben in der Luft und schien unschuldig zurückzublicken. Genervt schnaubte ich. ,,Tu nicht so harmlos! Wegen dir hab ich mir fast meinen Rücken gebrochen.'' 

Umständlich zog ich mich am Badewannenrand hoch und kletterte aus der Wanne, wobei ich den Boden halb überschwemmte, da meine Kleidung vor Wasser nur so triefte. ,,Toll, und wer macht das jetzt weg, hm? Genau, ich!'' Vorwurfsvoll richtete ich einen Finger auf den Ballon und hatte kurz das Gefühl ein leises schrilles Kichern und das Klingeln vieler kleinen Glöckchen zu hören, bevor ich den Kopf schüttelte, tief seufzte und an mir runtersah. Wenn jemand mich so sehen würde, würde man bestimmt denken ich hätte den Verstand verloren.  
Langsam hob ich das halb nasse Shirt von meiner Haut, was hartnäckig versuchte dort kleben zu bleiben, aber erbarmungslos von mir ausgezogen wurde. Ich warf dieses ins Waschbecken, kurz darauf gefolgt von meiner Hose und Socken, sodass ich nur noch in Unterwäsche da stand. 

Ich beugte mich gerade über den Badewannenrand, um Duft- und Schaumzusätze zum Wasser hinzuzufügen, als es klopfte und Grannys Stimme ertönte. ,,Dakota, ist alles okay?''  
,,Ja, klar Gran, kannst gerne reinkommen, wenn du was brauchst.'' Kaum hatte ich zu Ende gesprochen, hörte ich das Klicken der Tür und sie ging auf.  
Missbilligend blickte Gran auf das Waschbecken und öffnete den Schrank darüber.  
,,Engel, warum packst du deine Kleidung ins Waschbecken, ich hab doch extra einen Wäschekorb hinter der Tür stehen.''  
Kurz warf ich einen Blick zu ihr und sah sie naserümpfend zu mir blicken, woraufhin ich kurz lachen musste. ,,Ach das. Ich hab den Boden aus Versehen nass gemacht, deshalb-'' Stockend hielt ich inne. Gerade hatte ich auf den Boden vor der Wanne deuten wollen, um ihr zu zeigen was ich meinte, doch da war nichts mehr. Der Boden war trocken wie zuvor, kein einziger Tropfen war außerhalb der Badewanne zu finden. Und der Ballon schwebte noch immer unschuldig vor mir in der Luft. 

,,Dakota? Wo hast du Wasser verschüttet? Soll ich einen Lappen holen?'', drang Grans Stimme an mein Ohr und ich dreht mich mehr zu ihr, behielt meine Augen aber auf den Ballon gerichtet. ,,Ich- nein musst du nicht...'' Verwirrt sah sie mich an und musterte mich besorgt. ,,Aber du meintest doch gerade-''  
,,Ich muss mich geirrt haben. Anscheinend ist nur etwas auf meine Kleidung gekommen.'', unterbrach ich sie, während ich versuchte mir zusammen zureimen, was passiert war. Wo war das Wasser hin? Ich wusste, dass ich den Boden nass gemacht hatte, also wo...  
,,Engel, deine Kleidung ist trocken. Ist sicher alles okay?''  
Ihren Worten nicht glaubend riss ich meinen Blick zu der alten Frau, die nur wenige Schritte vor mir stand und ging schnell zu ihr. ,,Was??''  
Und tatsächlich. Als ich meine Hose hoch hob, war diese staubtrocken, als wäre ich eben nicht rücklings in die mit Wasser befüllte Badewanne gefallen. Den Schmerz in meinem Rücken spürte ich jedoch noch klar und deutlich, deshalb wusste ich, dass es geschehen war.

Besorgt blickte meine Gran noch immer zu mir, bis sie den Ballon bemerkte. Ich spürte wie sie sich neben mir anspannte und blickte sie fragend an.  
,,Woher kommt der Luftballon? Ist deiner nicht eben kaputt gegangen, Dakota?'', ihre Stimme war ernst und ich merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte.  
,,Hm? Achso ja aber ich... ich hatte noch einen zweiten.'' Unsicher lachte ich, bevor ich den Luftballon nahm und ihn an mich zog, während sie mich misstrauisch beobachtete, oder vielleicht doch eher den Ballon?  
Forschend betrachtete die ältere Frau mein Gesicht, schien mir nicht ganz zu glauben, weshalb ich versuchte sie anzulächeln. Warum fühlte ich mich so schuldig? Es war doch einfach nur ein Stück rotes Plastik, woher auch immer es herkam.  
,,Gran, guck es ist einfach nur ein Ballon.'' Ernst blickte sie einige Momente von mir zu dem Ballon und wieder zurück bevor sie schließlich langsam nickte und ergeben seufzte.  
,,Okay, Engel, hast ja Recht. Jetzt mache dich in Ruhe fertig, es war bestimmt eine lange Fahrt.'' Sanft strich sie mir eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und ich nickte zustimmend.  
,,Mach ich, Gran.'' Wir lächelten uns an und mit einem letzten Blick ihrerseits auf den Ballon, verließ sie das Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
,,Puh.'' Stirnrunzelnd sah ich nun ebenfalls auf das rote Plastik in meinen Armen und musterte es misstrauisch. ,,Das ist doch wirklich passiert oder? Oder werde ich etwa tatsächlich verrückt?''


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) Das ist leider nur ein Füller Kapitel, ich hoffe es lässt sich trotzdem einigermaßen gut lesen. Ich versuche jetzt alle paar Tage zu updaten, also mindestens einmal aber hoffentlich zweimal die Woche, soweit ich es schaffe. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Chapter 4

Ein leises Rascheln holte mich aus dem Tiefschlaf. Vorerst ignorierte ich das Geräusch, in dem Glauben, es wäre einfach nur ein Blatt draußen gegens Fenster geflogen. Nachdem ich einige Sekunden lang nichts mehr vernahm, überließ ich mich langsam wieder dem Dösen, doch kurz bevor ich wieder ins Traumland gleiten konnte, riss mich erneut ein Rascheln ins Wachsein, dieses mal viel, viel näher als das von davor. Leise folgte ein Klingeln, keine direkte Melodie, sondern eher ein Schütteln vieler kleiner Glöckchen. Ein kalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, als ich realisierte, es war das gleiche Klingeln wie vorhin im Badezimmer, von dem ich geglaubt hatte ich hätte es mir eingebildet.  
Erschrocken öffnete ich meine Augen, wagte es jedoch nicht mich weiter in irgendeiner Art zu bewegen. Erneut raschelte es und ich hielt den Atem an, als ich schwere Schritte auf dem Teppichboden des Gästezimmers vernahm, nicht weit von meinem Rücken entfernt. Dann Stille. Atemlos versuchte ich weitere Geräusche zu vernehmen, blickte starr gerade aus auf die Zimmertür, doch nichts. 

Gerade wollte ich aufatmen und meine Augen wieder schließen, als die Matratze sich direkt hinter meinem Kopf herabsenkte und ich spürte die Körperwärme einer Präsenz, gerade mal wenige Zentimeter von meinem Nacken entfernt. Mein ganzer Körper erstarrte. Okay. Das bildete ich mir jetzt aber nicht mehr ein, oder? Den Atem den ich darauffolgend heiß auf meiner Wange spürte verneinte dies und ich wollte auflachen, so absurd fand ich die Panik, die plötzlich in mir aufstieg. Wovor hatte ich Angst? Da war keine Möglichkeit für jemanden reinzukommen. Die Tür befand sich genau in meinem Blickfeld, das Fenster lag zwar in meinem Rücken, aber es war nur von innen zu öffnen und ich hatte vor dem Schlafen gehen zweimal überprüft ob es auch wirklich geschlossen war. Also war das alles nur ein Traum. Ja, es war ganz klar nur ein Traum. Die Sache im Badezimmer hatte mich verwirrt, deshalb träumte ich nun sowas. 

Dieses mal atmete ich tatsächlich aus, und schloss meine Augen, während mein Körper sich sichtlich wieder entspannte. Gähnend schob ich meine Hand unter meine Wange und kuschelte mein Gesicht mehr ins Kissen, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, als mir der süße Geruch von Zuckerwatte und Popcorn in die Nase stieg.   
Ach wie gerne würde ich wieder auf eine Kirmes gehen und Zuckerwatte essen... Moment. Erneut riss ich die Augen auf, dieses mal ungläubig. Woher kam-?   
,,Hiya Dakota!~''  
Erschrocken fuhr ich auf. Hektisch blickte ich mich um, mein Herz rasend in der Brust, doch niemand außer mir war noch im Raum. Leicht zitternd berührte ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen mein Ohr, spürte ganz genau den heißen, feuchten Atem, der gerade noch dort gewesen war. Doch egal wie oft ich mich umsah, es war keine Spur von jemandem übrig. Niemand schien hier gewesen zu sein, und woher sollten sie auch gekommen sein? Leise lachte ich vor mich hin, langsam an meinem Verstand zweifelnd.   
,,Dakota, Dakota, Dakota. Du solltest echt mehr schlafen.'' Kopf schüttelnd legte ich mich wieder hin, dieses mal auf den Rücken, nicht wie zuvor auf die Seite und blickte müde an die Decke. Bestimmt musste ich mich erst an diesen Ort gewöhnen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass man komisch träumte wenn man gerade erst umgezogen war, alles war noch neu und dazu kam noch Grannys Drängen wieder zu gehen, weil es hier angeblich gefährlich sein sollte. Kurz schmunzelte ich. Ich hatte soviel Angst und das wegen nichts. Bevor ich wieder meine Augen schließen wollte, folgte ich einem Gefühl und blickte nach rechts auf die Bettseite, von der ich gedacht hatte jemand hätte dort gesessen, doch wie zuvor war niemand da, dafür lag dort aber etwas anderes. In der Dunkelheit konnte ich gerade so die zerissenen Fetzen meines roten Luftballons ausmachen.

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, drehte ich mich unwohl um und vergrub mein Gesicht tiefer im Kissen. Langsam schien mein Bewusstsein aufzuwachen und ich nahm immer mehr Dinge um mich herum wahr. Zum einen war da das helle Licht hinter meinen Augenlidern, das mir zeigte, dass die Gardinen geöffnet waren und die Sonne mir ins Gesicht schien. Dazu kam das Pfeifen des Teekessels in der Küche, Gran bereitete also gerade das Frühstück vor, dem Klappern der Pfannen und Teller nach zu urteilen zumindestens. Zudem merkte ich einen unangenehmen Druck auf meinem Arm, der sich taub anfühlte. Grummelnd versuchte ich ihn zu bewegen, jedoch erfolglos. Mein anderer Arm war frei und ich benutze ihn um mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, bevor ich meine Augen öffnete. Direkt blendete mich das Sonnenlicht und genervt aufstöhnend, kniff ich sie direkt wieder zusammen.   
Blind tastete ich mit meinen Fingern die Umgebung ab. Die Decke hatte ich bis zu meiner Hüfte runtergeschlagen und mein Kopf lag knapp neben dem Kissen. Meinen anderen Arm fand ich nicht. Murmelnd versuchte ich mich weiterzudrehen, wodurch ein ziehender Schmerz durch meine Schulter schoß und prompt drehte ich mich wieder zurück. Zögernd versuchte ich mich in die andere Richtung zu drehen, was direkt problemlos klappte und ich seufzte erleichtert auf, als ich kühle Luft an der tauben Haut spürte. Müde hob ich meinen Arm und öffnete erneut meine Augen, sodass ich ihn betrachten konnte. Er war bedeckt mit roten Druckstellen, fühlte sich empfindlich an, als ich vorsichtig über die Haut strich. Wie es aussah hatte ich mal wieder die ganze Nacht auf meinem Arm gelegen. Genervt von mir selbst verdrehte ich die Augen und rieb mir übers Gesicht. 

Keine Minute später klopfte es an der Tür und Gran kam rein. ,,Guten Morgen, Engel, Frühstück ist fertig.'' Sanft lächelte sie mich an und kam zu mir ans Bett. Sie setzte sich an die Bettkante und strich über meine Wange, woraufhin ich sie müde zurück anlächelte.   
,,Morgen, Gran. Hast du gut geschlafen?'' Ich drehte mich auf die Seite, sodass mein Körper zu ihr zeigte und setzte mich gähnend auf.   
,,Ja, hab ich und du? Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du hierbleiben willst, Dakota?'' Ihre Stimme hatte einen besorgten Unterton und streng sah ich sie an.   
,,Granny, das hatten wir doch gestern schon. Ich werde hierbleiben. Nächste Woche kann ich sogar schon in mein Loft ziehen.'' Ergeben seufzte sie und nickt anschließend, bevor sie wieder aufstand.   
,,Na gut, du bist einfach ein zu großer Dickschädel, mit dir kann man nicht diskutieren.'' Sie grinste und mein Lachen erfüllte kurz den Raum. ,,Komm gleich in die Küche, dann können wir essen.'' Ich nickte und sie verließ das Zimmer, bevor ich aufstand und mich streckte. Mal sehen was dieser so Tag brachte.

Wir frühstückten zusammen, bevor ich ins Bad ging und mich fertig machte. Tiefe Augenringe blickten mir aus dem Spiegel entgegen und missmutig zog ich die Augenbrauen zusammen. Das kommt davon wenn man so komisch träumt.   
Ich war mir sicher, ich hatte diese Sache heute Nacht nur geträumt. Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass es real gewesen war. Nope. Das mein Luftballon kaputt neben mir im Bett lag, konnte ich mir nicht erklären, aber dafür würde ich auch schon noch eine logische Erklärung finden.   
Kurz überlegte ich mich zu schminken, ließ es dann aber sein. Ich empfand es heute nicht als notwendig, und jemanden beeindrucken wollte ich sowieso nicht. Generell benutzte ich Makeup ohnehin nur für mich selbst und mein Wohlgefühl und nicht für andere. Ich mochte es mich selbst hübsch zu fühlen und ein bisschen Lidschatten und Eyeliner half dabei. Heute jedoch nicht. 

Ich duschte mich kurz, machte mich zuende fertig, zog mich danach an und ließ meine Haare lockig über meine Schultern fallen. Am liebsten wollte ich sie abschneiden, doch jeder sagte mir ich sollte sie so lassen wie sie waren, sie waren doch so schön und lang. Was sie jedoch vergaßen war, wie viel Pflege und Zeit sie benötigten. Ich benutzte zwei verschiedene Shampoos, Spülung, eine Lockencreme mit Kokosnuss, dazu musste ich sie halb lufttrocknen, halb föhnen und am Ende kam noch ein Pflegeöl rein. Erst dann bekamen andere Menschen meine Haare zu sehen, ohne alles, sah ich aus wie ein gerupftes Huhn. 

Ich zog meinen beigen Herbstmantel an und schnappte mir meine Gladiatoren aus meinem Rucksack, die vorne eine Stahlkappe hatten. Wenn Patrick mir wieder blöd kommen sollte, sollte er sich lieber vor meinen Füßen in acht nehmen. Leise lächelte ich bei dem Gedanken in mich hinein. Ich wusste es war gemein so zu denken, aber nach dem was er gestern gesagt hatte, fand ich, dass er von Glück reden konnte, wenn ich überhaupt noch mit ihm sprach.

Ich sagte meiner Gran Bescheid, dass ich raus ging, denn ich hatte in einer halben Stunde einen Termin mit meiner neuen Vermieterin, die mir mein zukünftiges Loft nun persönlich zeigen wollte, statt per Videochat, wie wir es in Seattle gemacht hatten. Mrs Summerson war eine bereits ältere, zierliche und freundliche Frau, die mit ihrem Mann ein Gebäudekomplex besaß und günstig Apartments und Lofts vermietete. Ich war über einen Bekannten, der auch Familie in Derry besaß, mit ihr verbunden worden und hatte mich von Anfang an gut mit ihr verstanden. Ich freute mich schon darauf sie nun kennenzulernen.   
Schnell verabschiedete ich mich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange bei Granny und huschte aus der Wohnungstür.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii, oje tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt wieder geupdated habe, immer wenn ich mir etwas vornehme, ist meine Motivation plötzlich weg. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse und euch gefällt das Kapitel :)   
> Und vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen ich freue mich wirklich sehr darüber :3

Chapter 5

Schnell verließ ich das Mehrfamilienhaus und wandte mich, ohne mich noch groß weiter umzusehen in Richtung Stadtmitte. Zumindestens glaubte ich das, denn meine Orientierung war jetzt auch nicht die Beste, aber bisher war ich immer gut zurecht gekommen. Unbekümmert lief ich die Straßen runter, bis ich an einer Straßenecke einen Kiosk mit Eiscremeverkauf entdeckte.  
Ohhh ein Eis wäre jetzt ganz schön... Ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, lief ich auf das kleine Geschäft zu und stieß die Tür auf. Dafür musste die Zeit jetzt auch noch reichen. 

Flüchtig sah ich mich in dem kleinen Raum um, der aussah wie jeder andere Kiosk. Die Wände waren von Regalen bedeckt, in denen sich Produkte von oben bis unten in allen möglichen Farben so hoch stapelten, dass man Angst hatte, bei der kleinsten Berührung von einem würden alle rausfallen und auf einen stürzen. Anschließend wandte ich mich zur Kasse um, hinter der ein junger Mann stand und mir bereits neugierig entgegen blickte.  
Etwas schüchtern ging ich auf ihn zu und hob meine Hand kurz zum Gruß. ,,Ehm, hi.''

Für ein paar Sekunden musterte er noch schweigend mein Gesicht, bevor sich langsam ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete, sodass sein ganzes Gesicht sich erhellte. ,,Hey Kleine! Dich hab ich ja noch nie hier gesehen.''  
Ungewollt lächelte ich zurück und betrachtete ihn nun ebenfalls genauer. Braune Locken umrahmten sein markantes blasses Gesicht, auf dem ich einzelne Sommersprossen um seine Nase herum erkennen konnte, seine Augen waren ein helles blau, klar wie der Himmel an einen heißen Sommertag und wirkten offen und freundlich. Er war vielleicht einen Kopf größer als ich und wirkte aufgrund seiner breiten und muskulösen Schultern relativ sportlich. Er sah gut aus, und das erste Wort das mir bei seinem Einblick einfiel war Sunny Boy. Denn genau so wirkte er auf mich. Wie ein Sonnenschein. 

,,Das kann tatsächlich sein, ich wohne nämlich erst seit gestern hier.'', antwortete ich ihm freundlich und trat näher, wobei mein Blick gleich darauf auf die Eistheke fiel.  
Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen und interessiert stützte er sich neben der Kasse auf seinen Ellenbogen ab, bevor er mich fragend ansah. ,,Und was führt dich bitte hierher? Es kommt so gut wie nie vor, dass jemand Außenstehendes hierher zieht. Die meisten wollen eher raus als rein.''  
Ich zuckte die Schultern und erwiderte, während ich im Kopf schon meine Eiskugeln auswählte: ,,Meine Gran lebt hier. Ich möchte sie nicht alleine hier ganz ohne Familie wissen, also hab ich mich entschieden einfach auch herzukommen. Ist doch mal eine andere Lebenserfahrung als immer nur in Großstädten.'' Während ich sprach runzelte Sunny Boy seine Stirn, was mir zeigte dass er nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, dass ich eine Großstadt für ein Kaff wie Derry eintauschte und das auch noch freiwillig, aber bevor er mich darauf weiter ansprechen konnte, kam ich schnell auf das Eis zu sprechen und direkt war er wieder in der Verkäuferrolle. 

,,Aber klar doch, was darf es denn sein? Becher, Waffel? Ein? Zwei? Zehn Kugeln?'' Direkt griff er nach einem Eislöffel und stellte sich wartend hinter die Eisbehälter.  
Überlegend hielt ich meine rechte Hand an mein Kinn und die andere auf die Hüfte gestemmt. Hmmm ich konnte mich einfach zwischen zwei Sorten nicht entscheiden... Ach egal, dann nahm ich einfach beide.  
,,In einer Waffel, einmal eine Kugel dunkle Schokolade und eine Kirsche.'', bestellte ich und sah wieder zu ihm hoch.  
Lächelnd nickte er. ,,Kommt sofort.''  
Nach einigen Momenten hielt ich bereits das Eis in der Hand und nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, kramte ich schnell einen fünf Dollarschein aus meiner Tasche und drückte ihn Sunny Boy in die Hand, bevor ich mich hektisch verabschiedete. ,,Dankeschön! War nett dich kennenzulernen, wir sehen uns bestimmt noch einmal irgendwann!'' Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, rannte ich aus dem Geschäft heraus und hörte nur noch ein perplexes ,,Eh, Ciao!'' das mir hinterher gerufen wurde. 

Ich trat wieder auf die leere Straße und setzte meinen Weg Richtung Stadtmitte fort. Liebevoll betrachtete ich die Eiswaffel in meiner Hand, bevor ich sie an meinen Mund hielt und genüsslich probierte, wobei ich kurz meine Augen schloss. Direkt traf die fruchtige Note der Kirsche auf die Geschmacksknospen meiner Zunge, begleitet von der Süße der Schokolade, mit einem leicht bitteren Nachgeschmack.  
Ich liebte diesen Geschmack und die Kälte ließ mich noch ein bisschen wacher werden. Ich sah mich weiter um, versuchte mir die Umgebung einzuprägen, als ich in eine verlassene Straße einbog. Ich drehte meinen Kopf, um den Namen der Straße auf dem Schild links von mir lesen zu können, auf dem in schwarzen Buchstaben ,,Neibolt Street'' stand. 

Meinen Weg fortführend speicherte ich den Namen in meinem Unterbewusstsein ab und schlenderte Eis essend den Weg weiter entlang. Die Straße war ruhig, so ruhig, dass ich nicht mal das Rascheln der Bäume am Ende der Straße hören konnte, doch ich dachte nicht weiter drüber nach, denn ich war mir sicher, dass dies nur meine immer anwesende Paranoia war. Unbesorgt leckte ich weiter an meinem Eis, als meine Gedanken wieder zu meiner zukünftigen Wohnung drifteten, was mich leicht aufschreckte. Hektisch zog ich mein Handy aus der Tasche, um die Uhrzeit noch einmal zu überprüfen und erschrak, als ich sah, dass es nur noch 10 Minuten bis zur vereinbarten Uhrzeit waren. Prompt fing ich an schneller zu laufen, sodass ich fast schon rannte. Währenddessen blickte ich weiter auf das Display, dabei die Adresse mühsam mit einer Hand in die Navigation einzugeben, als... ,,Hiya Dakota!'' 

Bei dem Klang der schrillen Stimme schoss mein Kopf nach oben und erschrocken weiteten sich meine Augen, doch mein Arm war schneller als ich, sodass meine Hand mit der Waffel reflexartig ausholte und das Eis auf die Figur nur wenige Meter vor mir schoss, doch mein Tempo war nun auch nicht mehr zu zügeln, sodass mein Eis gefolgt von mir, gegen die Person flog. Der Aufprall presste mir die Luft aus den Lungen, sodass ich für ein paar Sekunden einfach nur eng an den Fremden vor mir gepresst stand, den Kopf direkt auf seinem von Eis befleckten Bauch und versuchte, den Schock zu verarbeiten. Am Rande nahm ich war, dass die Person sich trotz des Zusammenstoßes nicht mal einen Millimeter vom Fleck gerührt hat, an ihrer Stelle läge ich jetzt wohl am Ende der Straße auf dem Boden. 

Plötzlich drang ein hohe Kichern von oben in mein Ohr, was sich zu einem tiefen rumpelnden Lachen in der Brust des Fremden entwickelte, und zwei lange, muskulöse, von Rüschen bedeckte Arme, schlangen sich fest um meinen Körper und drückten mich noch enger an die Person. Direkt darauf, spannten sich die Muskeln vor mir an und ein Kopf kam meinem langsam näher, sodass ich mit geweiteten Augen meinen Blick starr auf grauen den Stoff direkt vor meinem Gesicht gerichtet hielt und den Atem anhielt, unfähig mich vor dieser plötzlichen Annäherung zu schützen. Ein großes sich rau anfühlendes Gesicht schmiegte sich an meine linke Wange, und warme Lippen legten sich an mein Ohr, sodass ein heißer Atem an meine Ohrmuscheln stieß.  
Ein leises Säuseln erklang, so sanft, dass meine Knie kurz weich wurden und doch, stieg in mir ein Gefühl der Bedrohung auf, als die Worte mit einem leisen Hauchen endeten.  
,,Was für eine reizende Art mich zu begrüßen, Daku.'' Und ich konnte spüren, wie die Lippen sich an meiner Haut zu einem Lächeln verzogen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaayy Pennywise hatte sein erstes Auftreten uwu ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ich würde mich sehr über Kommentare freuen, um Feedback zu bekommen. Sagt mir ob ihr euch etwas wünscht oder stört oder was ihr bis jetzt von Dakota und Patrick oder Granny hält?  
> Habt noch einen schönen Morgen / Mittag / Abend, je nachdem ^^


End file.
